Desejo de Amor
by JoJo-sama
Summary: Mais um dia comum na vida dos nosso ninjas...Comum?tá bom.Nem tanto. [sou péssiam em summarys,sorry .']


**Disclaimer: preciso dizer?u.u**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yo Minna!**

**Estou aqui trazendo mais uma one-shot... n.n**

**Pessoas: ¬¬ escreve logo**

**Eu: affe¬.¬''**

**---------------------------------**

**Legendas:**

**-Love Naruto-kun - fala**

"**Love Naruto-kun" - pensamento**

**Love Naruto-kun - ação**

**-------------Love Naruto-kun---------- - mudança de cena**

_**Love Naruto-kun - **_**p/ Sakurinha Rockbell e ****Black Little Sakura**

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!**

Era um dia calmo em Konoha...

ESPERA!

É possível existir um dia calmo quando Sakura e Naruto têm que ficar mais de 2 minutos juntos?

Acho que não...

-ITAI! – disse/berrou Naruto após levar outro cascudo de Sakura.para a cena e desce plaquinha escrito:

-Nome: Uzumaki Naruto

-Idade: 14 anos

-Características: Loiro,olhos azuis,tapado,escandaloso. sobe plaquinha

-CRESÇA NARUTO! – gritou Sakura, repreendendo o loiro.novamente para a cena e desce plaquinha dizendo:

-Nome: Haruno Sakura

-Idade: 14 anos

-Características: curtos cabelos róseos, olhos verde-esmeralda, esperta, inteligente e habilidosa. sobe plaquinha

-Humpf... – resmungava Sasuke olhando, mais uma vez, Naruto apanhando de Sakura.para de novo a cena e desce plaquinha escrito:

-Nome: Uchiha Sasuke

-Idade: 14 anos

-Características: cabelos e orbes negros, frio, inteligente, calado e. GOSTOSO!(by: SR XD).sobe plaquinha e a cena continua

-Yo! – disse Kakashi aparecendo em cima da costumeira ponte de encontro do time 7.

-ESTÁ ATRASADO! – gritaram Sakura e Naruto em uníssono, apontando para Kakashi.

-Yare Yare... Eu me atrasei porque fui atropelado por um cavalo manco de uma charrete aos pedaços e com um cocheiro cego o.o''' – explicou Kakashi, como se fosse a coisa mais normal/natural do mundo. Acalmados os ânimos, Naruto perguntou:

-Qual a missão, Kakashi-sensei?!

-Vamos treinar com o time de-

-Yo! – disse Kurenai, chegando com seu time.

-Yo Hinata-chan! – disse/berrou Naruto, sorrindo para a amiga.

-Y-y-y-o-o-o-Yo N-Na-Naruto-kun... – disse Hinata, extremamente corada.

-Yo Sakura-san – disse Kiba, com Akamaru. O pequeno (N/A: e kawaii .) cachorro pulou para o colo de Sakura, demonstrando felicidade ao ver a kunoichi. Sasuke os cumprimentou apenas com a cabeça, pois estava entediado de mais para retirar as mãos do bolso.

-Yare Yare... Vamos logo para a floresta... – disse Kakashi.

-Yoshi! – disse Naruto, alcançando o sensei que já estava na estrada. Mais que depressa, Kiba foi fazer companhia ao loiro. Sakura e Hinata foram também, conversando calmamente sobre assuntos banais (sem importância). Shino e Sasuke andavam mais afastados do grupo, sempre com suas expressões sérias e inalteráveis. Já Kurenai achou melhor ir por último... Agüentar as cantadas de Kakashi e não esmurrá-lo até a morte na frente dos dois times estava fora de cogitação. (N/A: XD) Ao chegarem à floresta, Kakashi anunciou:

-Sasuke luta com Shino, Naruto com Kiba e Sakura com Hinata.

-Yoshi! – disse Naruto fazendo 3 bunshins para ajudá-lo a lutar com Kiba.O garoto-cão se posicionou também, com suas garras e caninos a postos.

Sasuke continuou com as mãos no bolso, porém com o Sharingan ativado para qualquer eventualidade. Shino liberou seus insetos... Logo outra luta começaria.

--------------Já com Sakura e Hinata... –------------

-Hinata-chan, não precisa ter medo de me atacar! – disse Sakura, tentando encorajar Hinata a lutar pra valer.

-D-D-D-demo... T-t-tenho m-medo d-de t-te m-machucar... – disse a Hyuuga gaguejando como sempre... É... Certas coisas não mudam...

-Ok,Ok...Então pense que eu sou um inimigo que deixou o Naruto-baka a um passo da morte – disse a Haruno.No mesmo instante, Hinata arregalou os olhos ao máximo.

-N-N-N-Nani?! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

-Se você não tentar deixar de lado esse medo, ao menos na hora das lutas, você não irá crescer... – disse Sakura, olhando para o céu. Suas palavras fizeram Hinata refletir... Porque não seguir o conselho da amiga?!Resolveu tentar... Não tinha nada a perder mesmo...

-Arigatou... Sakura... -chan – disse a morena, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Ela, então, assumiu a posição do estilo Hyuuga e foi para cima de Sakura, que desviou com um pequeno sorriso enfeitando sua face.

-------1:30 depois...-------

(N/A: não sou boa em escrever lutas, gomen)

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata e Sakura já se encontravam descansando em baixo de 2 árvores de Sakura: Hinata e Naruto em uma e Kiba e Sakura em outra.Sasuke e Shino estavam em pé, todos esperando os senseis, mas nem imaginavam a cena que iriam ver...

-----------------Perto Dalí... ---------------

-KAKASHI! – disse Kurenai, vermelha de raiva por Kakashi ter passado a mão nela novamente. É... Certas coisas não mudam MESMO...

-Mas Kurenai-chan... Eu não fiz nada... – disse ele. Kurenai fulminou-o com o olhar. Talvez devesse reconsiderar a hipótese de esmurrar Kakashi até a morte... (N/A: XDDDDD). Á medida que discutiam se aproximavam cada vez mais de onde estavam os genins, Kurenai na frente de Kakashi.

Ao chegarem próximo aos times 7 e 8, Kakashi subitamente abraçou Kurenai. Quando a Yuuhi estava cedendo ao abraço, sentiu uma mão em sua... Er... Bunda... (N/A: XDDDDDDDD).

Seu rosto adquiriu um tom vermelho intenso, mas não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva... O único som ouvido ali foi do estridente tapa que Kurenai deu em Kakashi.

Gota geral na "platéia" que assistia à cena. Então, Kurenai saiu andando rapidamente, deixando para trás um Kakashi e um Naruto confusos, uma Hinata extremamente corada, Sakura e Kiba a um passo de um ataque de risos e Sasuke e Shino sérios como sempre.

Kakashi então se aproximou do grupo com uma gota na cabeça. (N/A: ta xovendooo XD leva pedrada e morre)

-Err... – disse coçando a nuca.

-Podemos ir pra casa...?u.u – disse Hinata (N/A:O.O).É... As pessoas mudam...

-Podem ir o.o – disse Kakashi que, assim como Kiba e Naruto, estava surpreso com Hinata. Rapidamente, Shino e Sasuke foram caminhando de volta para a vila. Sakura e Kiba conversavam animadamente na companhia de Akamaru.

Naruto ia mais atrás, tentando conversar com Hinata... E teve então uma idéia...

-Quer ir almoçar comigo, Hinata-chan?! Eu pago – disse o loiro.

-Não quero incomodar, Naruto-kun... – disse Hinata, ficando surpresa ao ver que não gaguejou.

-Imagina, não é incômodo algum... Então... Aceita?

-H-Hai... – disse com um pequeno sorriso. Sua resposta fez surgir um enorme sorriso no rosto de Naruto. Enquanto caminhavam, conversavam sobre coisas banais...

-E como vai sua família, Hinata-chan? – perguntou o Uzumaki.

-Vai bem... Meu otou-san e minha nee-chan foram treinar em outra vila e Neji-nii-san está em missão... – falou a Hyuuga calmamente. Ao chegarem a Konoha, rapidamente alcançaram o Ichiraku.

-Yo Ayame-san – disse o garoto.

-Yo! Vejo que trouxe sua namorada – comentou a atendente do estabelecimento. O rosto de Hinata adquiriu um tom de vermelho intenso.

-Er... Ela não é minha na-namorada. É minha amiga, né Hinata-chan?! – falou Naruto encabulado. De repente ouve-se um barulho e, ao olharem a fonte do barulho, viram Hinata desmaiada no chão.

-HINATA-CHAN! – disse Naruto socorrendo a amiga. Pegou-a no colo e fitou sua face ainda corada. "Nossa, como a Hinata-chan é kawaii..." – pensou, balançando a cabeça para afastar tais pensamentos. Até então, o Uzumaki não havia notado que dois olhos perolados o fitavam, curiosos. Ao fitar novamente a face da Hyuuga, viu o rubor na face da jovem se intensificar.

-Na-Naruto-kun... – disse Hinata encabulada com a situação. Ele, ao ouvir a voz da garota, despertou de seu transe e a colocou no chão.

-Er... Ayame... O de sempre pra nós 2... – disse Naruto, ainda envergonhado pela situação. Logo sentou-se em uma mesa próxima, com Hinata à sua frente. Uns cinco minutos depois 2 tigelas de ramen fumegante estavam à frente deles.

-Itadakimasu! – disse Naruto, já comendo seu tão amado ramen.

Hinata comia calmamente, observando seu amado comendo, o qual lembrava uma criança. "Kawaii" – pensou ela, balançando a cabeça para afastar seus pensamentos (-.-''), voltando a comer seu ramen.

------------10 minutos depois...----------

-Vamos, Hinata-chan?! – perguntou Naruto, jogando outra tigela vazia sobre as 5 demais. (N/A: só? o.o)

-Hai... – disse ela, sem gaguejar (o.o). Ao saírem do Ichiraku, viram uma cena nada comum: **Sasuke e Sakura se beijando num beco** (XD).

-O.O – foi a surpresa expressão dos dois.

**------------Com Sasuke & Sakura...---------**

**-S-S-S-Sasuke-kun... o.o – disse Sakura expressando um pouco menos de surpresa que o outro casal.**

**-Aishiteru Sakura... -chan – disse Sasuke, olhando nos olhos de Sakura.**

**Ônix na Esmeralda**

**Esmeralda no Ônix**

**-Sasuke-kun...! – disse Sakura, ao processar a informação.De repente, "se jogou" nos braços de Sasuke, que deu um de seus sorrisos sexys ao abraçar Sakura.**

**-Aishiteru – disseram os dois em uníssono, ao se fitarem. E um grande sorriso apareceu no rosto de Sakura. Porém este não durou muito, já que Sasuke anulou a distância entre eles, beijando-a.**

------------Voltando à Naruto e Hinata... ------------

-Er... Hinata-chan... – disse Naruto, já fitando-a.

-Hai...?! – disse ela, fitando-o.

-Bem... Já que sua família não está em casa... Gostaria de dormir lá em casa...?! – perguntou ele.

-Ah... Eh... Claro Naruto-kun... – respondeu.

Ao ouvir a resposta, Naruto deu um de seus melhores sorrisos.

-Vamos! – disse Naruto puxando a mão de Hinata.

-Demo... Naruto-kun... Tenho que passar lá em casa pra pegar algumas roupas... – disse ela.

-Você deixou umas roupas lá em casa depois de uma missão que fizemos juntos, lembra?! – lembrou-lhe Naruto. Hinata corou ao lembrar da missão. Afinal, o que há de errado em ir numa missão com seu amigo?!

Nada... Se você não for apaixonada por ele.

------------10 minutos depois... ------------

**-----------Com Sasuke & Sakura... ----------**

**Estavam se beijando já a algum tempo, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco, tiveram que se separar para pegar ar.**

**-Sasuke-kun... – disse Sakura abraçando o amado. Finalmente estava ao lado daquele que amou durante quase toda sua vida.**

**Sasuke apenas deu um sorriso sexy (N/A: Oh My God! baba) e beijou Sakura, prensando-a na parede. Rapidamente ela retribuiu o beijo, dando passagem à ávida e fria língua do Uchiha. Várias pessoas pararam para ver a cena, o que o casal apaixonado aparentemente não notara.**

----------Com Naruto e Hinata... -------------

(Pessoas: Estraga prazeres! ò.ó Eu: Calma! Ó.ò)

Mal chegaram à casa de Naruto e via-se uma zona: roupas jogadas, TV ligada, kunais e shurikens espalhadas, ramem na parede, potes de ramen vazios na mesa... Até uma cueca no ventilador (eu: vamos fingir que tinha xDDDDDDDDDDDD ). Apareceu uma gota em Hinata e Naruto disse, sem jeito:

-Não repare a bagunça, Hinata-chan. Desde que Iruka-sensei casou-se com Anko-sensei essa casa virou uma zona. – disse ele, com uma mão atrás da cabeça.

-Iie... Não há problema, Naruto-kun – respondeu a Hyuuga.

-Er... Hinata-chan... – disse Naruto, incomodado com o que iria falar com Hinata.

-H-H-Hai...?! – disse ela receosa, ao ver a expressão de Naruto.

-Er... – Você vai ter que dormir no meu quarto... Porque o de hóspedes está uma bagunça -.-'''' - disse, finalmente.

-O.O – foi a expressão de Hinata ao pensar no que poderia acontecer com os dois sozinhos no quarto dele. (N/A: ó a mente, hein ¬¬)

-Mas não se preocupe, porque você vai dormir na minha cama e eu durmo no colchão que uso quando alguém vem dormir aqui – disse Naruto, como se soubesse das dúvidas da amiga.

-... – a "resposta" que teve foi o silêncio. Um incômodo e compreensivo silêncio.

--------------No escritório da Hokage -----------

-Shizune, chame os "meus preferidos" aqui – disse Tsunade, bebendo mais um gole de sakê.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama – disse Shizune se retirando da sala.

------------30 min depois... ----------

Na sala de Tsunade estavam: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari.

-Well (então), ... – começou Tsunade com a face séria – Vou dar uma missão SUPER difícil para vocês... De Rank S...

-O.o – todos

-Terão que ficar 1 mês de F-É-R-I-A-S

-O.O – todos – NANIIIIIII?!

-Sério Tsunade-shishou?! – perguntou Sakura eufórica (.). Tsunade apenas acenou com a cabeça, o que fez todos (meninas+Naruto) darem um salto de alegria.

-Mas... Shishou... Como conseguiu isso?! – perguntou Sakura intrigada.

-Lembra dos ninjas que cedemos para reconstruir a vila da Névoa? – todos assentiram com a cabeça – Então... Fizemos um acordo: Eles ficavam com nossas missões por um mês e o dinheiro recebido pelas missões seria nosso, como pagamento pelo "empréstimo". – disse a Hokage. Naruto então deu um de seus melhores sorrisos – Estão dispensados – disse Tsunade. E assim todos saíram da sala.

-Er... Hinata-chan... – disse Naruto meio sem jeito, depois de saírem da sala da Hokage.

-Hai Naruto-kun...?! – disse Hinata, fitando-o.

-Você ainda quer dormir lá em casa?! – perguntou ele, meio sem jeito de falar na frente dos outros.

Temari deu um sorriso malicioso, o que foi imitado por Sakura.

-Dormir na sua casa, hein... Não sei não... Isso tá estranho, né, Saki-hime?! – disse Temari ainda com o sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-Com certeza, Tema-chan... – disse Sakura com o mesmo sorriso de Temari.

-O.O – Hinata cora da ponta do cabelo até a unha do pé.

-Er... É que... Ela ia ter que dormir sozinha... E... Er... Ela foi dormir lá em casa para não ficar sozinha – diz Naruto tão corado como Hinata.

-Ahan... Sei... E ela ta com medo do lobo mau, Né... xD – disse Temari.

-Putz... Que problemático – disse Shikamaru olhando a cena.

-Coitada da Hinata-chan, gente... Ela não tem culpa da mente poluída de vocês – disse Tenten entrando na conversa.

-Nossa mente não é poluída! ó.ò – disseram Temari e Sakura em uníssono fazendo cara de choro.

-¬¬ - foi a expressão de Tenten.

-Vamos Hinata-chan – disse Naruto puxando a menina pela mão – SAYONARA! – gritou para os amigos que estavam lá e saiu logo em seguida. (N/A: doido u.u)

--------------Fora do prédio da Hokage... ---------------

-Gomen ter te feito passar por isso, Hinata-chan – disse Naruto meio (??? ) sem graça, coçando a cabeça com uma das mãos.

-Não se desculpe, Naruto-kun – disse Hinata – Elas que pensaram besteira u.u – finalizou.

-Vamos então...?! – disse Naruto, soltando a mão de Hinata.

-Hai... – disse ela, percebendo que todo aquele tempo estiveram de mãos dadas e corando um pouco em seguida.

----------No prédio da Hokage-----------

Enquanto Temari socava Shikamaru por ele ter lhe chamado de 'problemática' de novo, Tenten lamentava por Neji não estar lá, ajudando-a a segurar vela para Sasuke e Sakura, visto **que eles estavam no maior amasso **(N/A: xD).

-Minna... Estou indo. Ja Ne – disse ela com uma pequena (???) gota.

-Ja Ne – disseram os quatro em uníssono, parando o que estavam fazendo. Após a saída de Tenten, voltaram a fazê-lo (N/A: -.-'''''''''').

--------15 minutos depois--------

Enquanto estavam caminhando em direção à casa de Naruto, ele travava uma batalha interna: "Será que eu conto?! Mas e se ela não gostar?!" – pensava. Hinata, ao perceber a quietude do loiro, perguntou:

-Algo errado, Naruto-kun?!

-"o.O Oh não! Ela percebeu!" N-N-N-Nada, Hinata-chan – disse ele – Er... Hinata-chan...

-Nani?! – disse ela, desviando o olhar de algumas crianças brincando para ele.

-Vamos dar uma volta no parque...?! – perguntou nosso ninja n° 1 de trás para frente.

-H-H-H-H-Hai... – E caminharam mais um pouco até chegarem ao parque.

----------De volta ao prédio da Hokage... ---------(N/A: XD)

**-Vamos, Sasuke-kun?! – disse Sakura após trocar vários beijos com o Uchiha.**

**-Hai... Ja Ne Minna – disse ele, se afastando com Sakura.**

-Acho que vou indo também... – diz Temari saindo.

-Espera... – disse Shikamaru olhando para as costas de Temari, que havia parado.

-O que?!

-Fica... Problemática... – preciso falar quem disse isso?!

-Ora, seu – disse a Sabaku já com uma veia saltando em sua testa. Der repente, o cara mais 'problemático' do mundo abraçou-a por trás.

-Problemática... MINHA problemática – disse ao pé do ouvido de Temari, provocando arrepios na mesma.

-N-N-N-Nani?!

-Aishiteru... – disse ainda a abraçando. Temari arregalou os olhos, mas logo se afastou do Nara, dizendo:

-Se isso for alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, eu – nervosa.

Der repente, Shikamaru apareceu em sua frente e a beijou calmamente. Temari, por mais forte que fosse não conseguiu resistir ao sentimento que havia naquele beijo, retribuindo-o.

-------------No parque, com Naruto e Hinata---------

Passados 15 minutos, Naruto e Hinata estavam sentados num dos bancos do parque, próximos a um pequeno lago. Naruto olhava para o chão abaixo de seus pés tentando arrumar coragem para falar com Hinata, enquanto ela olhava para algumas crianças brincando perto de alguns casais, que namoravam.

-Hinata... – Disse ele sério.

-Hai, Naruto-kun?! – Respondeu, sentindo falta do sufixo "chan" que sempre acompanhava seu nome quando era o loiro quem falava.

-Você sempre esteve ao meu lado, não é?! – Começou, olhando para o céu – Desde sempre... Não é?! – Disse olhando para ela.

-H-H-H-Hai... – Disse receosa.

-Você sempre esteve lá... Me apoiando... Me ajudando... Me animando... E eu, o que fiz para retribuir...?!

-V-V-V-Você s-s-sempre m-me a-ajudou, N-Naruto-kun. Desde a minha luta com Neji-nii-san no Shuuni Shiken, você sempre me ensinou a não desistir dos meus sonhos e a sempre lutar por eles, mesmo que os obstáculos fossem difíceis... Eu tenho muito a agradecer a você, Naruto-kun. – Revelou a Hyuuga. Temerosa por ver a séria expressão na face de Naruto, abaixou a cabeça dizendo: - Gomendasai, Naruto-kun...

-Hinata... Está na hora de retribuir todo o seu carinho por mim... – Disse o Uzumaki, enquanto se abaixava para ficar da altura da menina à sua frente.Levantou o rosto dela com uma das mãos, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos e disse:

-Aishiteru, Hinata-chan.

Pérola e Mar

Lua e Sol

Hyuuga e Uzumaki

Hinata e Naruto

-K-Koishiteru, Naruto-kun...

Então, Naruto beijou Hinata.Um beijo doce,meigo. Cheio de amor. Ao se separarem, Naruto segurou a mão de Hinata e perguntou:

-Hyuuga Hinata, aceita namorar comigo?!

-É claro que sim, Naruto-kun...! – respondeu. Naruto então abriu um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Hinata não pôde conter um pequeno sorriso ao ver a alegria do amado.

-Ah, Hinata-hime... Me diz que isso não é um sonho...

-Iie, Naruto-kun...E, mesmo que fosse, gostaria de nunca mais acordar dele... – Em seguida, a tímida flor dos Hyuuga uniu sua boca à de Naruto. Mas quem disse que a alegria deles ia durar muito?!

-Hinata-sama?!Naruto?! – Disse uma voz meio nervosa ao vê-los. Eles imediatamente se separaram.

-Neji-nii-san! – Hinata imediatamente foi ao encontro do primo, abraçando-o. Neji, por mais incrível que pareça,deu um pequeno sorriso. Ele, após sua luta com Hinata no Chuunin Shiken, havia se tornado mais carinhoso com a prima. Depois de se separarem, perguntou:

-O que houve aqui?! o.o'

-Hinata-chan!Naruto!Neji...! – disse Tenten que estava passando por ali e viu a cena.

-Vejo que hoje é dia de grandes encontros... – disse Sasuke chegando junto à Sakura atrás de Naruto.

-Agora só faltam – Hinata foi cortada por alguém.

-Yo! – Disse Temari chegando com Shikamaru.

-Ah, Minna, Hoje de manhã chegou uma carta de Suna – disse o Nara tirando-a do bolso.

A carta continha o seguinte texto:

_Yo Minna!_

_Vocês já devem saber de quem é a carta, não?!_

Todos estavam com uma gota. Como não saberiam?! O envelope era rosa - choque com vários corações, estrelas e flores. (N/A: XDDD)

-Continua Sakura! – pediu Tenten.

_Sabem... Talvez eu demore um pouco mais para voltar a Konoha..._

-Espero que seja um motivo bem convincente u.u' – disse Hinata.

-Cahan... – iniciou novamente Sakura

_Por quê?!_

_O motivo é convincente..._

_Acreditem..._

_Ele tem 1,78 de altura, ruivo, olhos verde-água, bronzeado, gostoso . e atende pelo nome de Sabaku no Gaara. Mais conhecido como Kazekage!_

_Babem babies, babem!_

_Isso mesmo!_

_Yamanaka Ino está namorando Sabaku no Gaara!_

_Hehe_

_Ah... Eu to tão feliz! _

_Ele é tão fofo! ¬_

_Agora eu posso até chamar a Temari-chan de cunhadinha... n.n_

_Retornarei a Konoha quando a agenda do Gaah-kun estiver mais vazia! X)_

_Kissus no Kokoro_

_Yamanaka Ino_

-Nossa... Nunca pensei que a Ino conseguisse quebrar a parede de areia do Gaara -.-' - disse Temari após Sakura acabar de ler a carta.

-É... Parece que sou a única solteira por aqui... – Disse Tente um pouco triste.

-Se eu fosse você,não diria isso... – disse Neji.

-Pense: A Hinata e o Naruto tão namorando;Sasuke e Sakura também;Temari e Shikamaru enfim pararam de brigar e se entenderam;até a Ino,que tá lá em Suna,arrumou alguém! E você, Neji, tá namorando aquela tal de Yumi. (N//A: Não liguem... Minha imaginação não é das melhores u.u' )

-Não estou mais.

-Não?!

-Não...

-Por quê?!

-E-Eu... Gosto de outra pessoa...

-É?!Quem?! – perguntou, curiosa.

Ele foi se aproximando de Tenten e, antes de selar seus lábios num beijo, disse:

-Você...

Sasuke aproveitou o clima e beijou Sakura, que correspondeu.

Temari logo puxou Shikamaru para si e o beijou, sem esperar mais nada.

Naruto, ao perceber o que estava acontecendo, beijou Hinata carinhosamente.

Após Tenten e Neji se separarem, disseram em uníssono:

-Aishiteru...! – E se beijaram novamente

Após uns cinco minutos, os casais foram se separando.

Der repente, todos olharam para o céu, vislumbrando a beleza do pôr-do-sol.

---------------Em Suna-----------

O mesmo pôr-do-sol. que Ino via em Suna.

-Com saudades de Konoha...?! – disse Gaara a abraçando pela cintura e lhe dando um selinho.

-Hai... Demo... Estou feliz aqui – disse voltando a olhar o pôr-do-sol.

---------------Em Konoha----------

Naruto e Hinata... Sasuke e Sakura... Temari e Shikamaru... Tenten e Neji...Ino e Gaara...Todos estavam abraçados a seus amores olhando o pôr-do-sol.

"Enfim...Destinos estavam traçados e entrelaçados, unidos pelo sentimento mais puro: O Amor"

_**OWARI!**_

**Yo Minna!**

**Gostaram da fic?!**

**Espero que sim...**

**Então...**

**Deixem Reviews! \o/**

**Kissus**


End file.
